


This Isn't My Kid

by orphan_account



Series: Percabeth One Shots [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have taken Estelle to the zoo, and are having a marvelous time until some Karen shows up to ruin their day.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percabeth One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840204
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	This Isn't My Kid

"I want ice cream!" Estelle shouted.  
"Okay, jeez," Percy responded, "but you need to ask nicely."  
Estelle pouted and looked at the ground. Annabeth was with her two favorite people at the zoo, and it was very, very, very hot, so she couldn't really blame the little girl for wanting a cold treat. Thanks, Apollo.  
When Estelle had asked nicely, the group made their way to the ice cream stand.  
"Of course there's a line mile long," Percy muttered. There were countless people in front of them, waiting to order ice cream as well. Annabeth wasn't really surprised. It had to be at least 95 outside.  
Estelle squirmed in her stroller. "Hot!" she muttered.  
"You're the one who wanted ice cream, Stella," Percy said, but he lifted her out of the stroller anyway.  
The line moved forward achingly slow. After fifteen minutes of this, they were finally only a few people away.  
"I have to go potty!" Estelle announced.  
Annabeth looked at Percy, her eyes wide. Estelle was only about two and a half, but Sally was already trying to potty train her.  
"Okay," Annabeth said, grabbing her backpack, "We'll go potty right now. Just tell Percy what ice cream you want."  
Estelle obliged and grabbed Annabeth's hand. The two girls powerwalked over to the bathroom. Annabeth was NOT risking Estelle having an accident in the middle of the zoo, so she ended up carrying Stella most of the way there. Estelle ran into a stall and sat on the toilet.  
Annabeth locked the stall behind them and opened her phone, trying to give the little girl some privacy while still being available if needed.  
For a painstakingly long five minutes in the sweltering bathroom, Estelle sat on the toilet and sang a nonsense song about ice cream and tigers. Finally, she was finished and Annabeth took her to the sinks to wash up.  
"I can't reach!" Stella whined.  
Annabeth picked her up and turned on the water. There was a sniff from behind her. Annabeth turned around, as the sniffler was very close and she did not have time to get sick, with traveling back to California for college in a few weeks. Luckily, the woman did not seem to be wiping her nose. Annabeth relaxed and focused on Estelle again, helping her grab the soap.  
The woman sniffed again as the two girls walked toward the paper towels, and yet again as they threw their garbage away.  
"Do you need a tissue?" Annabeth asked the woman, taking her travel pack of Kleenex out of her backpack, "I have some you can use."  
Annabeth the container out to the woman, who looked at her like she had a disease. She held her smile in place for as long as she could, until the lady pissed her off enough.  
"Is something wrong?" she asked, still vying to be polite.  
The woman sniffed once more. "Yes, something is wrong," she snapped, "It's people like you who are running around having children in high school that is ruining our economy! Tell me, didn't you think you were too young when you had her? Or did you just not care about the consequences of doing adult things when you were still a child?"  
Annabeth was taken aback. Was this woman implying that Estelle was her kid? She had no choice but to laugh a little at the thought, out of absolute disbelief at what she was hearing. Not only did this woman think Percy's sister was Annabeth's daughter, but she also thought that teen mothers everywhere were single-handedly destroying the economy. That was rich.  
"Ma'am, this isn't my kid," Annabeth explained as politely as she could, "This is my boyfriend's little sister."  
The lady rolled her eyes. "Sure it is."  
"No, really, it's true. She's not-" Annabeth stopped suddenly. Why did she care what this woman thought? This lady was rude and intrusive and had no business questioning Annabeth's life decisions- whether her assumptions were true or not.  
"You know what?" Annabeth continued, "I don't really care what you think. Have a fantastic day."  
She picked up Estelle and marched out of the bathroom.  
When they made it back to the ice cream stand, Percy was sitting with their treats on a picnic bench near the playground.  
"You'll never guess what just happened," Annabeth said as she sat down next to him.  
She recounted the entire story for her boyfriend, word for word. He was howling with laughter by the end of it.  
"That's ridiculous," he said, "She doesn't even know you. Plus, you and Stella look almost nothing alike."  
That was true. She and Stella may have shared curly hair, but that trait sure wasn't genetic in their case.  
"I would have killed to see you tell that lady off," Percy added.  
"Shut up," Annabeth muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this one is so short. I had this idea a few weeks ago, and I just decided to roll with it and it ended not being as long as I thought.  
> Hope you enjoyed it anyway  
> -K


End file.
